shane 10 Secret of the Hive
by gm goodyeat
Summary: When the evil alien race known as the Hive come ben must overcome his fear to help shane deal with this new evil but for shane the upcoming school dance is comeing up and can shane save the world from a long wait alien take over and get a girl to go to the dance with him before he gets rejected
1. Chapter 1

Note this story take place some time before episode 9 of season 3 now lets get on with the story

Part 1 The H.I.V.E

we are shown many years ago at a old wearhouse a alien like beetle was looking at the drones it was about to send on to the world

soon my babies the world will fear you

Than a loud last come from outside with a younger ben and his son ken and one of bens old alies

Okay jerk hand over the drones or will go hero on you said ken

Oh you relly want to stop my misson ? he asked too bad than his army of bettle like soliders come out of the holes around the gave they had made

Hey dad ? asked ken

Yes boy replied ben

after this is done how about you and me have a drink togeter like old times he said with a smile

well better stop now said ben other parter who take of his helmate and had blond hair a scar on his leaft side of his face white skin blue eyes and a necklease of a picter of his girlfrend

Good to have you as well stave said ben

less talk more takeing down bugs said ken

Than ben truned on his Omitricks to become Big chill and ken truns his one to become fastback

Fastback takes on of the alien bettle down by takeing its wings down as ben froze them down

Nice more said the alien bettle leader but how do you feel about this ? he asked than out of nowear ben and steve was trap in a wex of alien plant

than the beetle alien leader sets the rocket up ken feeling for the first time ready to do something gets to the rocket and it takes off

No ken screamd ben than ken had one last look as he was destorying the rocket from the inside

good by dad he said as his last words than the rocket blew up and ken gave his life to save the city

No scread the alien beetle leader and takes off and heads to Limbo

than soon ken Omitricks fell down from the sky ben holds it and sheds a tear from his face

Ken screamd ben as he screamd in Rage that he was not able to save his son from danger

stave than gets his phone to call in the Plumebers to clean up the mess

after a week or two the wepone that the bettles was working on was takeing some wear evan ben did not knew

Than ben walks off as the truck leaft than stave walk up to him

Ben he said look i am sorry you and julie had that divorce

dont be said ben i will carry that like i always did over the years

Look if you need a new parter he said to him but than ben got in to a rage with stave

dont you get it my son died and it was my fulte so i work a alone he said to him than leaft hopeing no one else will have to wear the Omitricks ben had to over the years

Stave than walks of as well in hope to star a real family this time and not make the same mistake ben did

end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 The Hive Retrun

Years later after ken gave his life to save the city once name bellwood at the downside of new city some city workers was fixing the pot hole that came around

Underground in a cave like city the Hive was planing a long waitied come back the leader of the hive had plans to make sure no one would stop them

Mewile at school shane and some gets was looking at a sain on the school wall

what a school dance said one of the student than everyone did a painic

than one of the teachers came out thinking it was a life and death problem

no it cant be said Mr king i told Mrs Brown that they ware not ready for this kind of dance he said as he got out of the Pe room

Than saw the students runging around

No the fear has come said mr king

at class shane and his frends are talking

so got any date yet shane ? one of them asked

still looking said shane

Dude your track with girls is just as good as mine one of his frends joke to shane

ha ha thanks replied shane

than Mrs brown show up

everyone i like you to meet a new student today this is Stephanie goodyear

than shane eyes look in shock and felt something strange in side of him

Go on shane do it he said to him self you can asked one girl out its not like its the end of the world

than she walks past him

Okay class lets start are leasons on history said Mrs brown and they beging

at the underground gave the beetle being to Thair plans to retake new city

Sir said one of the troops we are ready to head to the city to get what we need

good said the leader ben 10 will be no more

at school doing Lunch shane is thinking of stephaie who was talking with some other kids

hey shane are you okay ? asked jade waveing her hand around

what sure said shane as he was still looking at are

Oh man are you in love ? she asked

What no lied shane i cant belive you said something like that than walk off

Okay shane you can do this than something come on the news

this just in said a news reporter alien beetles have shown up at the new city power plant

oh man i better get down to the power plant said shane and truns on the Omitricks and Xlr victor and takes off and stehaie see him from her locker

so dad was right said Stephanie in a shock voice

at ben house ben see the news and gets out his old gun out one last time

ken i will make sure you will be revange said ben

At the powerplant the alien bettle start taken a powerfule Projet from the laps

Good said one of the hive alien lets keep going

than Whirlwind show up ready to take them on

Okay hand over the stuff now said whirlwind

Look a arother one siad one of the alien beetle and they go for him than ben gets his baster out and shots one of them and the others fly alway with some of the parts

ben what are you doing hear ? asked whirlwind as he truned back to shane

just taken care of something long ago said ben look shane its better that you stay out of this one

what are you jokeing said shane what ever they are i am helping

no said ben its better you let me do this after that he walks off and go dose shane but on top of a window ben old frend stave see this

End of part 2


End file.
